Special KaiSoo 1: 12 January
by iNZeSoo
Summary: Harapan seorang Do Kyungsoo di Ulang Tahunnya yang ke 22.


Special KaiSoo 1 : 12 Januari

Author : iNZeSoo

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah menemani seorang namja yang masih berbaring terlelap di kasurnya namun sebuah tangan berhasil mengusik namja bersurai hitam itu.

"Nggh.. hyung~"

"Jongin, ini sudah pagi. Kau tahu ini hari apa ?"

Kata seorang pria manis yang mengaganggu tidur Jongin atau bisa dipanggil Kai, dengan tangan mungilnya yang mengelus pipi namja hitam itu.

"Ini hari libur kita Kyungie, jadi biarkan aku untuk tidur lagi."

Namja yang dipanggil Kyungie itu hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi namja yang masih terpejam didepannya.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Jongin mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang masih setia mengelus pipinya kemudian mengelusnya dan mencium tangan putih dan lembut itu.

"Hyung, kau sudah mandi ? tanganmu wangi sekali."

"Tidak mandi pun aku tetap wangi, tidak sepertimu." Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Jongin lalu berdiri, "Sebaiknya kau mandi Jongin! Aku akan menyapa yang lainnya."

Tak ada respon dari Jongin, dia masih setia dengan selimut dan bantalnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum namun mata bulatnya tak menyiratkan hal yang sama.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap Jongin, akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan yang sedikit menyesakkan baginya.

Ceklek

"SAENGIL CHUKKAHAEYO URI KYUNGSOO !"

O.O Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat pemandangan di depannya. Semua member EXO berkumpul dan terdapat Kue _Tart _yang dipegang oleh Lay ditangannya tak lupa untuk diberikan lilin '22' diatasnya.

"Hyung cepat tiup lilinya" celetuk Tao tidak sabaran melihat kue yang membuat dirinya lapar ingin segera makan.

"Jangan lupa permohonanmu." Sahut Chanyeol. Dan seketika raut wajah terkejutnya tergantikan oleh air muka bahagia yang hanya ada pada seorang Do Kyungsoo –_heart smile_– lalu memejamkan matanya dan-

Fuuhh

"Eoh. Sepertinya aku hampir melewatkan acara inti."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya tepat setelah dia meniup lilin dan tentu saja mendengar suara Jongin. Terkejut. Itulah ekspresi Jongin yang secara tidak langsung menyakiti Kyungsoo, '_Jongin benar-benar tidak mengingatnya' _batin Kyungsoo perih.

"Yak ! kkamjong kau melupakan ulang tahun kekasihmu sendiri !?"

Geram Baekhyun melihat ekspresi bodoh Kai di hadapannya, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengedikan bahunya dan kembali menonton acara kecil ini.

"Jja! Kyung, ini hadiah dariku."

Suho mengontrol kembali suasana saat sebelumnya sedikit _awkward_ dengan kedatangan Jongin.

"Ehm.. gomawo." Kyungsoo tersenyum, meraih hadiah pertama yang didapatnya di umur 22. "Boleh aku membukanya ?"

"Tentu saja."

Srek

"Eoh."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar melihat hadiah yang ada di genggamannya, itu adalah _manga_.

"Kau tidak perlu menatapnya seperti itu hyung. Sebaiknya kita bergegas sarapan."

Jongin pergi begitu saja menuju meja makan dan membuat suasana kembali canggung.

"Ck. Bahkan sepertinya dia belum mengucapkan selamat. Benarkan hyung?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban namun yang dilihatnya adalah Kyungsoo yang menunduk sambil meremas _manga _pemberian Suho. Xiumin yang menyadari itu menyiku Sehun disampingnya yang membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

"Ah! Sebaiknya kita juga sarapan. Kajja Umin hyung." Chen pun langsung menarik Xiumin ke tempat Kai berada dan diikuti member lainnya.

"Aku akan menyimpan kue ini."

"Baek, kita juga harus sarapan"

"Sebentar Yeol."

Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang menatik lengannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, ayo.. kau akan mematung seharian di situ ?"

"Eoh? Ehm.. aku akan menyimpan hadiahku dulu."

Sekilas Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian berlari memasuki kamarnya.

"Kyung ! kami menunggumu di meja makan !"

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyusul yang lainnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol, segera menyimpan _manga _di nakas samping tempat tidur mereka –Jongin dan dirinya– mengingat nama Jongin mata Kyungsoo memanas.

Tes

Tak terasa cairan bening jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipi tembam nan putih miliknya, tempat dimana bibir tebal Jongin selalu mendarat di sana.

Segera dihapusnya jejak cairan itu lalu menepuk kedua pipinya agar tidak terlihat kusut seperti sebelumnya, berharap tepukan ini memberinya semangat walau sedikit.

**^^0.0^^**

"Kalian menyiapkan semua ini ?"

Kyungsoo terpana melihat makanan yang tersaji di meja makan, terutama sup rumput laut yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tak membantu apapun Chanyeol."

Tanggapan sinis Baekhyun diberikaan pada Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Hyung cepat duduk! kami sudah lapar."

Nada memelas Sehun berhasil membuat Kyungsoo segera duduk di samping Jongin, satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa di meja makan.

"Baiklah, kare-"

"Hyung !"

Geram Tao memotong ceramah-sebelum-makan Suho.

"Selamat makan !"

Baiklah, Suho mengalah dan akhirnya mereka makan bersama-sama dengan ditemani candaan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen. Oh, jangan lupa Suho yang selalu menegur Chanyeol saat dirinya melakukan hal konyol saat makan.

Pagi yang indah mengawali hari Ulang Tahun Do Kyungsoo walau beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan namun tak membuat senyumnya luntur bahkan dia tertawa jika melihat kekonyolan saat ini.

Tawa seorang namja bermata bulat lucu itu mengundang mata tajam milik Jongin untuk meliriknya kemudian disusul senyuman tipis di bibir tebalnya.

Belum puas memandang wajah imut itu, mata mereka akhirnya bertemu ! secara reflex Jongin memutusnya dan kembali menyantap makanannya hal itu membuat raut wajah bingung tercetak di wajah Kyungsoo, terlihat lucu.

**^^0.0^^**

Setelah sarapan semua member menyibukan diri mereka masing-masing, ada yang membereskan tempat tidur, mencuci piring, mandi, main games,berkelana di dunia maya, dan menonton televise seperti yang Jongin lakukan saat ini.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya langsung menghampiri Jongin yang masih setia dengan alat eletronik di hadapannya tak mempedulikan Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Oi, Kai."

"Ehm.."

"Kau tidak mengajak Kyungsoo _hang out _di hari ulang tahunnya ?"

"…."

"…."

"Hyung.."

**^^0.0^^**

Malam yang dingin akan mengakhiri hari penting untuk Do Kyungsoo beberapa jam lagi. Dinginnya angin malam tidak mengusik rencana Baekhyun untuk membawa Kyungsoo pergi ke Sungai Han.

Baekhyun tak tega melihat sahabatnya sendiri terpuruk seharian ini hanya karena kekashinya yang tidak peka akan perasaan Kyungsoo, jadi dia memutuskan akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan melihat dunia luar yang sedikit sepi malam ini.

"Sudahlah Kyung.. jangan memikirkan namja hitam itu."

Ujar Baekhyun malas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tidak terlihat senang sedikitpun padahal dia sudah bersusah payah membujuk Kyungsoo agar bisa keluar _Dorm_ tapi sepertinya hasil dari kerja keras itu sia-sia.

"Baiklah, agar kau tidak merenung lagi. Aku akan membelikanmu _hot chocolate_ di café yang kita lewati tadi."

"Kau tak usah ikut, diamlah di sini dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Aku akan segera kembali !"

Baekhyun pun segera berlari disaat Kyungsoo tak mengikutinya lagi.

Kyungsoo yang ditinggal sendirian oleh Baekhyun membuat _mood_nya semakin buruk. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, dia harus menenangkan diri yaitu dengan cara menghirup udara di tepi sungai sambil memejamkan mata membuat pikirannya sedikit rileks.

Tak lama hal itu berlangsung Kyungsoo semakin merasa hawa dingin menyerangnya, sudah 15 menit Baekhyun meninggalkannya namun tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan kembali. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba menelfon Baekhyun dan tidak ada jawaban melainkan dia mendapat _message _dari Baekhyun.

**From: Baekhyun hyung**

**Jangan kemana-mana ! aku segera kembali**

"Huft.. aku mulai kedinginan."

GREP

Dalam sekejap sebuah jaket sudah menyelimuti punggung Kyungsoo dan sepasang lengan panjang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu.. hyung."

"Jongin, ini-"

"Sstthh.. aku tahu, jangan dilanjutkan." Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan mengirup aroma _vanilla_ di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Aku selalu tahu hyung… dari matamu. Saat kita pulang _perfome _kau melihat jaket ini seolah ingin memilikinya." Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo, menatap lekat sepasang mata bulat yang bersinar itu.

"Bahkan aku tahu, kau begitu menyukai hadiah pemberian Suho hyung." Jongin mengecup kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang refleks menutup matanya, "Dan karena itu aku menunda memberikan jaket ini."

"Kau cemburu ?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi tadi kau jahat sekali. Kau tahu ? sangat menyakitkan saat kau mendiamkanku seharian tapi malam ini kau tiba-tiba datang mengejutkanku dan membawakan hadiah ini. _Mood_ku hancur seharian di hari ulang tahunku dan bahkan sampai saat ini kau belum-"

Cupp

"Saengil Chukkahaeyo uri Kyungie... "

Jongin mengecup tepat di bibir dan sontak membuat Kyungsoo mengulas senyum manis yang seharian ini belum diberikan pada kekasihnya. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama, tersenyum manis lalu mendekap Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Kau selalu cerewet saat merajuk hyung. Mianhae~ aku memang cemburu… karena aku mencintaimu."

Berbisik tepat di telinga namja yang dicintainya lalu mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, memberikan kata-kata manis lainnya, dan diakhiri dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain menyalurkan kehangatan di malam hari ini.. malam yang akan mengakhiri hari penting bagi Kyungsoo adalah malam yang indah bersama Jongin.

Berdua

Berbagi kehangatan

Di malam hari

Tepat pada tanggal

12 Januari

**Prologue**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek ?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengabadikan hal langka seperti ini Yeol. Ehm.. jarang sekali kau bisa merencanakan hal seperti ini ?"

Chanyeol pun mendekat pada Baekhyun didepannya yang sedang sibuk mengambil gambar dari pasangan KaiSoo. Tak segan-segan Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

"Bukan aku, tapi Kai sendiri yang meminta kita untuk membawa Kyungsoo kesini."

"Pantas saja- Eoh! mereka pergi."

"Kau mau pergi kemana ? jangan mengganggu mereka." Chanyeo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya di samping wajah Baekhyun dan membisikan kata yang membuat wajah namja manis itu menegang.

"Kita juga harus menghangatkan diri kita seperti mereka."

**END**

Fanfic pertama di tahun 2015 untuk merayakan Ulang Tahun Kyungsoo ^o^ semoga gak mengecewakan readers yang rela baca Fic ini haha.. saya sangat berterimakasih bagi yang bersedia RCL *bow


End file.
